Christmas shipping
by The Wolf No.11
Summary: Eruna invits people for the After School Paradise club Christmas party. Has ship teases of a lot of ships.


**Mikagura school suite Christmas shipping**

 **Ugh what was I thinking, writing 5 stories in less than a week. Oh well it's Christmas and since I am still sick by the time I am writing this, it means I have the time to do it.**

 **So yeah, title pretty much says it all.**

 **Happy holidays everyone, I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"Christmas a time of celebrating with friends and family. Laughing with them, exchanging gifts, eating good food, singing and playing in the snow. But for me Bimii" Eruna said to the flying cat. "Christmas is… GIRLS IN CUTE SANTA OUTFITS" she yelled, jumping in the air. Bimii responded by scratching her face.

"Get it together will you" the cat said, watching the girl rolling around the floor in pain. "Eruna you're the representative of the After School Paradise club" he started to lecture the pinknette. "You should at least behave like it. And those pervert thoughts can come later". "But Bimii" Eruna whined, "Christmas is tomorrow and we have nothing planned to do something fun. Wait club, Christmas, fun." she mumbled to herself. "Like I said, start acting like a repres-","AH, THAT'S IT", the feline tried to scold her but was interrupted by the girls sudden outburst.

"W-what is?" he asked. "We always visit the other clubs for fun. But this time we invite them to the After School Paradise club Christmas party." The pinknette rambled. "That, that is actually not a bad idea" the teacher said out of amazement. "Then I'll inform Seisa-senpai and Otone-chan and start inviting guests. You go ahead and turn human so you can start decorating the clubroom" Eruna commanded before running to her first destination. "BUT WE DON'T HAVE ANY DECORATIONS" the cat yelled after her.

Drama clubroom

The club members were either practicing their lines, or battling each other. Despite this, it was rather peaceful. That was until Eruna arrived, accidently tripping when walking into the club room. Flying to the other side of the room. "Akama-kun, please come to After School Paradise Christmas party" She asked her fellow club representative before crashing into a wall. "Before answering that, are you okay?" The scythe wielder asked with a sweatdrop.

"Don't worry about me" Eruna said, pulling herself away from the wall. "But will you come?" she asked again. "The rest of the Houkago six can come too". "Mmm, I don't know" Yuuto answered. "We have a play tomorrow and afterwards we have our own party". " _Crap this isn't working. I have to use bait_ " the girl thought. "That's too bad" she acted. "I was going to ask Asuhi-kun to come too". The boy's eyes widened a bit, "Asuhi is coming?" he said soft. "Y-you know, m-maybe we can make some time to come by and say hi" he told the girl, looking away to hide his blush". " _Got him_ " Eruna thought with a smirk, "Really? Great! I see you guys then" she said, before dashing of again.

Flower Arranging clubroom

"Minatogawa-senpai" the pinknette yelled, opening the clubroom. But she froze as she saw the sight of her senpai, almost lying on top of her cute friend of the calligraphy club, Himi Yasaka. "I-Ichinomiya-san" the green haired male said. "Eruna-chan it's not what it looks like" Himi tried to explain. "Ah no, please continue" Eruna said in a monotone voice, not really knowing how to react to this situation. "I was going to tell you guys are invited to the After School Paradise club Christmas party. But I understand if you two come later. Or not at all. On that note, please excuse me" she said before running away on full speed.

Seisa house

Eruna is crying in front of the gate. "What are you doing?" Seisa asked her when she found the source of the noise that woke her up. "My angel Himi-chan has *hik* has" the girl tried to answer her goddess. "has what?" the owner of the house asked, still confused. "SHE HAS FALLEN IN LOVE WITH MINATOGAWA-SENPAI, BUT I WANTED TO MARRY HER" she finally cried out in Seisa's arms.

"You know that is not allowed in Japan right?" Seisa said with a sweatdrop. "Eh! It isn't?" the pinknette said shocked. "But I want to marry all the cute girls in the world, incuding Seisa-senpai and Otone-chan". " _What kind of wish is that?_ " her senpai asked herself. "How did you found out in the first place?" she tried to change the subject. "Oh yeah" Eruna said when she realized her original goal. "The After School Paradise club is organizing a Christmas party for tomorrow." She explained, "Seisa-senpai, do you want help me look for Otone-chan and invite more people to the party?". The girl smiled before answering, "Sure, I am part of the After School Paradise club after all". "Then let's go" the pinknette said, holding her senpai's hand, leading them to their next destination.

* * *

The Mikagura school roof

The sun was only just setting but one student was already preparing to watch the stars. It was the eager student, and galaxy loving Asuhi Imizu. He was so busy he didn't even notice the two girls arriving. "Asuhi-kun" the girl called out to her fellow friend from the astronomy club. "Eruna-san, Seisa-senpai good evening" the good boy greeted, "What brings you here, did you perhaps want to see starts with me?" he asked.

"Oooh that sounds also like fun" the pinknette said, completely forgetting to ask him for the party. "Eruna" her senpai said sharp, trying to let her realize their reason on coming here. "we don't have time for that". "Oh right, the actual reason of why we're here is to invite you to the After School Paradise club Christmas party" she told him. "When is it?" he asked. "it is tomorrow Imizu-san" Seisa answered him. "Mmm, I was going to watch shooting stars but I will make time to come and visit" he said with a bright smile. " _He's such a good boy, no an angel_ " Eruna thought, having a feeling of guilt. "Oh" a voice behind the trio suddenly spoke, "this spot was already taken huh?" they turned around to see the artist Kyoma kuzuryuu, holding painting tools.

"Enoyan-senpai, good timing" the pinknette said. "Do you want to come to the After School Paradise club Christmas part?" she asked. "No" he immediately rejected. "That rejection is too fast" Eruna's goddess said. "Why not" Eruna whined, "Seisa is there, you like her don't you". "I do, but I want to finish this painting first" he angrily responded. "Asuhi is also there, you like him too right?" she continued, having a fujioshi expression. "Not in that way" Kyoma said, getting even more mad by his kohai. "and even if I did I still wouldn't come".

The girl sighed, deciding to try one last time. "Shigure won't come". The artist became quiet. "…I'll try to come" he finally answered. " _That is what got your attention_ " Asuhi and Seisa thought at the same time.

The After School Paradise clubroom.

"Ah there you two are" Otone said, putting down a box of decorations. "Where were you two, Bimii-sensei didn't have any decorations so Fujishiro had to made them with Anticomplex" she explained. "Sorry Otone-chan" the pinknette apologized. "But thank you" she thanked her while hugging her, "Now we have everything to make this party great. So let's get to work you three" she motivated by raising he fist in the air. "Yeah" the remaining members of the club said, also raising their fist into the air.

After a long night and day of hard work the clubroom was finally ready. And that night everyone could make it. "Hey Eruna" Yuuto said, "I could make it. The others will come a bit later". "I am glad you could make it" the fellow club representative said. "So uhm," he hesitantly asked, "Where is Asuhi?". "Imizu-san hasn't arrived yet" Otone answered, "Why do you ask Akama-senpai?". "O-oh no reason" he said, looking away so he wouldn't make eye contact. "He likes him" Eruna told the girl. "ICHINOMIYA-CHAN DON'T TELL HER, OR ASUHI FOR THAT MATTER" a flustered Yuuto yelled out to the girl. If he only know that the star child was before the club door when he heard Eruna said. " _Akama-senpai likes me?_ " he thought, while blushing.

After that 'confession' the rest of the guest came and it was a wonderful party. Well that was until someone uninvited came "Everyone thanks for waiting" A voice that seem to came out of nowhere said. Suddenly Shigure dressed in a Santa outfit, carrying a bag, came crashing through the window. "Merry Christmas everybody" he said in a 'cool' way, "And merry Christmas Eruna-chan". The pinknette said nothing, just looking at him with a face that said: 'I don't really care about you go away.

"Come on. No need to be so cruel" her cousin said, shocked from the lack of reaction from the girl he likes. "I even prepared this Santa outfit just for you" he said pulling out the way too adult clothes from the bag. "Kuzuryuu-senpai" Eruna started, preparing her finger to attack. "Please help me take care of the garbage. "With pleasure" he answered, also pulling out is paint brushes and an art palette. "H-hold on you two" the glasses wearing male said carefully. "Let's not do anything rash. It is Christmas after all". "Too late" the duo said in unison. " **Tension max GO** ", " **Palette Barrett** " "WAAAAH" Shigure screamed before getting launched out of the window.

* * *

 **I just realized that this is my first Mikagura School Suite fanfic. I suppose I got to start somewhere. Merry Christmas everyone and have a happy new year.**

 **Hope you enjoyed and please review.**


End file.
